A New World
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: For 6 months, Void a unknown force took over Earth. People were controlled and became his servants. Team Q4, Dreadnought, AL4 and SIT Genuis are the best team in the world working together to stop Void. Until they found a girl, Sendou Aichi survived with her sister came to Team Q4's base. What will happen? How will they defeat Void?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi~ I'm back. This is ShiningButterfly, sorry for not updating for a very long time. You should know that homework, school and more are in the way. Got this idea from To The Future by Tsukuyomi-chan. Enjoy. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. **

* * *

Cardfight Vanguard a game that became part of our lives. People were place on Earth with no disturbance having fun playing vanguard. But that peacefulness was disturbed. An evil force Void which no one knows came to earth. Once you cardfight a person who is taken over by Void and lost, there is no way back to return normal. Only a person defeats the person who is possessed can be freed. The best fighters Team AL4, Team Dreadnought, Team SIT, and Team Q4 formed an organization all over the country to defeat Void. Those who aren't taken over live with them and fight in order to regain back their normal lives. So what will they do, let the story start!

* * *

"Hey Kai!" a yellow hair person called out the brunette waving couple sheets of paper

"What is it Miwa" the brunette called Kai look up from the papers he was working on

"We have a report from the other base that there's a place in our territory possibly part of the headquarters that is involved with Void" Miwa read the passage "What do you want to do let the guys take over or you go?"

Kai put down his pen out the drawer in his desk, took out a deck and the sword leaning on the wall.

Miwa knew what he meant "Ok, but I'm coming too" he took out his deck and sword

"Do whatever you want" Kai headed towards the door

* * *

They walked in to the abandon city what was once a happy place before Void invaded their world half a year ago. Everything has collapsed, dust from the buildings, and Void soldiers roaming around. No one goes out of Team Q4 building unless it's an order or a battle.

"Uwhaa this is horrible" Miwa look around

Kai look around for anything suspicious or Void soldiers around, a rock rolled nearby. Kai took out his sword and point it to the direction of the rock "Who there"

Footsteps faintly rang in their ears. Miwa took out his sword and quickly went to battle position.

The footsteps continue to grow louder and louder. They waited for who to reveal themselves then the footsteps stopped.

"It stopped" Miwa said

"No" Kai muttered looking around then bolt his head up. Metal clashed together, another sword was against Kai's sword.

"You are..." Kai saw a person unclear to identify by their face covered by a blue cloak cover his/her body

The person push their sword off, backflip landing on their feet.

"Kai" Miwa ran next to the brunette "Who is that, his or her movement is pretty good. And it doesn't seem like their with Void"

"Don't overlook her" Kai eyes never left the person in the blue cloak

"Her" Miwa blinked "EEEHHH! That's a girl!" Miwa face the person

"Hmph, not bad" a female voice said

"Who are you" said Kai

"That's my line. What are you two doing here, I don't allow the people with Void in this area" she said

"Void? Wait you mean that you're not with Void" said Miwa

"Do I look like one" she crossed her arms

"N-No, but..." 'With that hood and here in this dangerous place of course your suspicious' Miwa sweatdropped

"Did you say something" she said

"N-No" Miwa out his hand up defensively

Kai walked up making them about three yards apart.

"So you seems to be the leader, am I right" she said

"I want to ask you something" said Kai

"What is it?"

"How did you survive after six months of destruction"

"If you want to talk we'll talk inside"

"Inside?" Miwa blinked in confusion

"Follow me" she walked to the place where she first trick them, they followed her down the alley.

They followed her until there was a brick wall meaning that its a dead end.

"Eh, a dead end" said Miwa

She walked up to the wall and push on a brick. The wall moved back and revealed a secret door.

"Hee there's a place like this" Miwa looked around as they walked in, the door closed behind them. They walked to another door; the girl opened the door revealing a room which seems to be a living room.

"This is..." Miwa and Kai looked around

"This is the place where I live" she arrived with a tray with three mugs with tea in them "Make yourselves at home"

Kai and Miwa put their swords on the wall and sat on the couch. She put the mugs on their side and the other two on the side she is sitting.

"Heee this is where your living, alone?" said Miwa

When she was about to answer.

"Aichi where were you, you suddenly went out the door. You should o-" a girl with light pink short hair girl walked in and stared at the two unfamiliar people in her house "Aichi" she quickly went behind the girl

"Don't worry Emi, they won't hurt us" she calmed the girl

"Aichi? Your name" said Miwa

"Yes" she nodded; she reached for the hood and pull it down. Long bright blue hair fell to her waist; her eyes were like same color as her hair and an arch bang on the right side of her face.

"I'm Sendou Aichi nice to meet you" she introduce herself "And..."

"Her sister Sendou Emi nice to meet you" Emi bowed

"Ah, I'm Miwa Taishi and this is..." Miwa started

"Kai Toshiki" said Kai "Our conversation earlier" he reminded them

"Oh yes, to the answer to your question yes we did survive six months of destruction" Aichi answered

"How?" Miwa asked

"Emi could you go prepare their rooms, this talk will take a while" Aichi said to her sister

"Hee, ok" Emi went out the door to prepares Kai's and Miwa's room

"Why did you send her out" said Kai

"This may make her remember those horrible memories" Aichi cover her eyes with her bangs

"Horrible memories?" Miwa blinked in confusion

Aichi nodded and put up her face "Six months ago..." she began her story

* * *

**Flashback**

"Okaa-san what's for dinner?" Aichi walked in to the kitchen

"Ah Aichi we're having curry, did you finish practicing your sword?" Shizuka look up from the pot

"Yeah I notice that I need more training" Aichi scratch the back of her head sheepishly

Shizuka chuckled at her daughter "If you continue to practice you may be like your father"

"Yeah" Aichi nodded "I'll call Emi"

"Would you please" then the doorbell rang

"Huh, I wonder who it would be" Shizuka went to the door

Aichi was behind her, but felt a bad feeling is going to happen 'What is this feeling?'

"Yes" Shizuka open the door, her eyes widen and screamed

"Okaa-san wha-...!" Aichi saw people with dark aura around then at the door "What is this!"

"Aichi hurry get Emi and get out of here! Now!" Shizuka tried her best to close the door

"But!" Aichi protested

"Hurry!" Shizuka cried

Aichi ran up the stair and open the door to her sisters room.

"Aichi how many times I have to tell you to knoc-..." Emi was cut off

"Emi this not the time get to talk about this! Get packed up we're leaving the house!" Aichi said

"Why?!" Emi said

"Not now!" Aichi ran to her room and packed some of her clothes in a bag and grabbed her sword in her closet also put on her blue cloak "Emi!" Aichi ran back to her sisters room, she saw that Emi in her pink cloak and a bag over her shoulder. Aichi grabbed her hand and took her down the stairs.

"Aichi what is going on!" Emi cried

"I don't have the time to explain! We have to get okaa-san first!" they ran to the door. When Aichi and Emi arrived at the door, they saw something horrible. In front of them was their mother with dark aura around her.

"Okaa-san" Aichi's eyes widen

"Okaa-san!" Emi ran to her,but Aichi pulled her back "Aichi let me go! We have to help her!" Emi struggled

"Emi if we go now, we will turn in to them!" Aichi pulled her to the back door, Aichi kicked the door open and ran with Emi behind her. They ran through the streets seeing dark clouds over the beautiful weather earlier and people with the same dark aura around them.

"What happen!" Aichi saw the chaos

"Aichi" Emi held close to her sister

"Don't worry Emi" Aichi look around for a place to hide, she caught seems to her light at a corner "Follow me" Aichi said to her sister who nodded

They arrived at a dead end, but light seep through the cracks. Aichi touched the wall and search for a trick button.

"Aichi what are you doing?" Emi asked

"Searching for a secret switch" Aichi felt a brick different than the others, then push it. The door opened and revealed which seems to be a secret house.

"This is..." Aichi looked around closed the door behind her

"Aichi what do we do now" Emi pull down her hood

"First we must survive, second save okaa-san and third... Defeat who is the one responsible for this" Aichi's hand gripped harder on her sword

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"So after that day, I fought against those who were controlled by Void. But no fact who to bring okaa-san back. I do everything to protect Emi and keep us alive. But..." Aichi shuttered

Kai and Miwa saw tears falling down her face.

"I-I d-don't h-have a-any i-idea w-what to do? Everything I do doesn't work, I try to find a way to bring back okaa-san. I don't know" she cried in her hands

Miwa looked sad at the girl who lost her mother to Void plus protect her sister.

Kai saw Emi at the crack of the door peeking and notice tears falling down her face. He walked up to Aichi, reach in his pocket and hand his handkerchief.

"Eh" Aichi look up Kai then to the handkerchief "Thanks" Aichi wiped her tears on it and handed it back

Miwa grinned at the whole time how Kai never been this kind to a girl.

"So in other words you and your sister have survived here the whole time" Kai sat back down

Aichi nodded.

"Kai what do we do? How about bring her to headquarters? Let her and her sister live there. I mean we both have the same objective" Miwa whispered

"It's her decision" Kai cross his arms

"Hey Aichi?" Miwa asked

"Yes" Aichi said

"I was wondering that why won't you come with us"

"With you two?" Aichi blinked

Miwa nodded "Like you, we can and others are bringing down Void. We may have a way to bring back your mom"

"Where?" Aichi asked

"Tomorrow we'll take you there. It's pretty far though, is it alright?"

Aichi thought about it "Alright" she look at the clock "It's late I'll take you two to your rooms"

* * *

"Ahh~" Miwa plopped on the bed "I'm tired"

Kai sat in the chair nearby.

"Nee Kai" Miwa said

"What is it" Kai look at his yellow hair friend

"Is it that you ... Like Aichi, right" Miwa blurted out

"Why would I?" Kai closed his eyes

"I know that you never lend your handkerchief to anyone before" Miwa began to tease

"I don't want anyone to be sad, that's it" Kai walked out the door

"Kai" Miwa said as the door closed

Kai walked through the hallway until he heard sword slashes. Kai walked to a place seems to be outside and saw Aichi slashing at wood coming at her. Every wood came at her everywhere. Kai watched until the wood stopped. Aichi fell on the ground panting.

"Why won't you come out" Aichi said

Kai walked out and stood in front of her.

"What do you want" Aichi pick herself up

"Nothing, just bored" Kai shrugged

Aichi put back her sword and sat on bench nearby "Kai-kun I want to ask you something?"

"What" Kai sat next to her

"How do we defeat Void. I mean, all of us never seen him or what is he"

"Why do you think that" Kai look at the ground

"Because..." Aichi look at the dark sky "I can't forgive Void destroying our world and life. All we want is to have fun with Vanguard not fight. We don't know what is his main objective. I want to know why and what he wants?" Aichi's hands turn in to fists

Kai looked at the ground, then a loud crash rang.

"What is that" said Kai

Aichi ran past him and Kai followed her. Aichi ran to the living room and saw Void soldiers roam in the room.

"What!" Aichi wonder how they enter this secret place

One of the soldiers heard Aichi and charge at her. Aichi kicked him to the wall. The noise made the other soldiers call their pets. Their animals are in different groups : land, sky, sea, fire, ground, dark, electric, nature and more to identify creatures we don't even know.

"Aichi" Aichi heard her sister coming in the room

Emi'eyes widens and gasp, her body trembled as she see the creatures in her room. A eagle with leaves as its wings charged at her.

"AAAHHH!" Emi screamed

"Emi!" Aichi cried

Then the eagle was slash in half then turn in to dust. Kai was in front of Emi with his sword in battle position.

"Emi" Aichi ran to her sister, Emi ran to Aichi and wrapped her arms around her trembling.

"Don't worry, don't worry" Aichi said softly, rubbing her sisters back to calm her down

"Hey Kai what's the noise" Miwa came out "Ah! What is this?"

"Miwa get Emi to pack up and put her cloak on. Put the hood up so she won't see anything!" Aichi told him

"Got it" Miwa nodded, he grabbed Emi's hand and took her to her room

Aichi turned around and took out her sword. She walked next to Kai and raised her sword.

"Kai-kun don't let your guard down. I don't know how strong are they, so be careful" Aichi kept her eye on the monsters in front of her

"You too" Kai raised his sword

They both charged at the creatures. Slashing at every creature they can fight. (For the fighting imagine the best you can because I'm not good at the details)

"Aichi Kai!" their names were called

They saw Miwa and Emi at the hallway.

Aichi slashed a water snake behind her and ran to them.

"Aichi is there another way out, the one we know is blocked" said Miwa

"There's one at the garden. Follow me. Kai-kun!" Aichi called

Kai slashed the monster and ran behind them. They nodded at each other.

"Wait" said Emi

"Emi?" Aichi look at sister

"Here" Emi handed her, her blue cloak and bag

"Thanks" Aichi put on her cloak and put the bag over her shoulder "Let's go"

Aichi was in the front leading them, Miwa and Emi in the middle and Kai at the end not letting Void soldiers near them.

"Here" Aichi turn a corner, there a room with plants at the edge of stone wall and the dark sky on top.

"Aichi you said there's an exit where is it" Miwa panicked as the Void soldiers came behind them

"Wait" Aichi ran the wall where no plants. She pushed five stones making a star. The stones move back and stones around it dropped to the ground "Let's go" she ran through the door. Miwa, Emi, and Kai followed, they ran until an exit was found. But it wasn't what they expected. There were many people control by Void and there pets waiting them.

"How are there so many of them" Miwa pulled close to Emi so she won't see what's in front of her

Kai and Aichi took out their sword and prepared for battle.

"Miwa, Kai-kun and I will make an opening. You take the chance to get Emi out of here" Aichi said

"Alright" Miwa took out his sword

"Ready" Aichi look at Kai, who nodded back

They charge at the crowd, Aichi and Kai did their best to make a path. Aichi saw a opening pass the monsters "Now" Aichi turn to Miwa

Miwa nodded took Emi's hand and ran pass Aichi and Kai to the opening. But block by the Void soldiers. Miwa knew he can't kill innocent people.

"Emi-chan stay here don't move" Miwa whispered to her, he felt a nod. Miwa put his sword away and combatted them. What he didn't notice that a bear was behind Emi. Emi heard heavy footsteps behind her, she slowly turned and saw a huge black bear ready to strike her.

"AAAHHH!" Emi screamed

"Emi-chan!" Miwa kicked a person away and ran towards Emi 'Oh no, I can't make it'

The bear was now above Emi; Emi clenched her eyes waiting for the pain to come. She didn't feel anything, Emi open her eyes and saw Aichi protecting her. Aichi stabbed the bear and it turn in to dust. Aichi turned and began to examine her sister.

"Emi you ok" Aichi look at her at every angle

Emi slowly nodded.

"That great" Aichi smiled then wince in pain

"Aichi" Emi looked worried and saw that Aichi's arm was struck by the bear when she protected her "Aichi your hurt"

"I'm fine this injury doesn't bother me" Aichi put her hand on the wound

"Aichi" they saw Miwa running up to them "Aichi you alright"

"Yeah" she nodded and stood up "Miwa hurry take Emi to the forest and hide. Kai-kun and I will catch up" she charged and slashes another creature with her sword

"Roger" Miwa grabbed Emi's hand and ran to the forest. They ran to the deep part of the forest,

* * *

Miwa kept his sword up in case if stray soldiers tail them.

"Miwa-san, will Aichi be alright" Emi look worried at the older boy

"Don't worry your onee-chan is strong and Kai is there with her" Miwa put his hand on her shoulder

Emi nodded and look in the distance waiting for her sister. As they wait, Miwa heard light footsteps coming this way.

"Emi-chan get behind me" he whispered

Emi nodded and backed up behind him. Miwa hide behind a tree with his sword up as the footsteps grew louder and louder. When the time the footsteps grew close, Miwa came out the tree and strike. But his sword was blocked by another and pushed back.

"Baka, are you trying to kill me" a familiar voice scold him

"Heh?" Miwa got a better look at the person

Blue hair and cloak walked out of the dark with their arms crossed.

"Ah! Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

"Eh, Aichi" Emi emerged behind the tree "Aichi" she threw her arms around her "Aichi" she sobbed

Aichi chuckled "Dont worry Emi. I'm here, I'm here" she soothe her down

"Where's Kai" Miwa asked

"Behind you" a voice said from behind him

Miwa flinched about a feet high and turned. Kai was behind him with his arms crossed.

Miwa sigh in relief "Oh it just you" he put a hand on his chest

"Who do you think it was" Kai said

"N-No nothing"

"Any way we manage to defeat most of them, but didn't free any people" Aichi look at the sky "It's getting late, plus none of us got any sleep"

* * *

They decided to camp out until morning. Aichi put her cloak on Emi as she sleep.

"She's still young" said Miwa

"Yeah, but" Aichi brushed Emi's bangs "I don't want her to worry to much"

"You're a nice onee-san"

"Of course. I promise to protect my family no matter what"

Miwa grinned at her "You should sleep you've been fighting almost night"

"You too"

Miwa nodded and closed his eyes, sleeping against a tree.

Aichi sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back looking at the dark sky. She felt pain from her wound. Aichi took her handkerchief wet it with water and dabbed her wound. Pain chill through her body as the water touch the injury.

"What are you doing?" Aichi flinched pressing the cloth on her wound making the pain to hurt even more, she tried her best not to wake up Miwa and Emi.

"Baka don't scare me like that" Aichi scolded

Kai ignored her and took her handkerchief out of her hand.

"Huh?" Aichi blinked in confusion

"Give me your arm" Kai said

Aichi followed his order and raised her arm. Kai carefully dabbed her arm gently cleaning the blood off.

'What is this, when I clean this wound it pain me at every stroke but when Kai-kun clean it... All the pain went away' Aichi looked at Kai

Kai cleaned off the wound and gave her, her handkerchief. He reached in his pocket and brought out his own. He tied his handkerchief on her arm to resist the blood to bleed.

Aichi look at her arm and touched the cloth on the injury "Thanks" she turn away

"Go to sleep" Kai went back to his original sleeping space

Aichi leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion flow through her.

* * *

**What do you think? Bad? Good? I need your opinion. Review your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi~ This is ShiningButterfly. I am back, here's chapter two. Those who reviewed about my fanfic gave me, I thank you for your complements. And I want to also thank the ones who followed or favorite this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. P.S. This chapter may be short than the first.**

* * *

"Aichi... Aichi... Aichi" Aichi felt someone lightly shaking her, she slowly open her eyes and saw Emi wide awake

"Oh... Emi morning" Aichi greeted

"Morning" Emi lightly smile "Get up sleepy head breakfast is ready"

"Breakfast?" Aichi look at her

"Yeah, Kai-san and Miwa-san found some edible berries nearby"

"Oh" Aichi got up, she notice something was covering her. A gray cape with the inside red was on her.

'This is... If I'm right, Kai-kun's cloak' Aichi held it in her hands

"What are you doing Aichi" Emi called

"Coming" Aichi stood up taking the cloak in her arms

"Oh morning Aichi" Miwa greeted them

"Morning" Aichi sat down

"Here" Miwa handed her a bowl of berries

"Thanks" Aichi took the bowl

"You're welcome" Miwa grinned, then notice "Aichi when did you have Kai's cloak?"

"Huh?" Aichi look at the clothing in her arms "Oh this I found it on me when I woke up"

"Ho hoo~... So that's what happened" Miwa had an evil grin on his face

"What are you thinking" Aichi glared at him

"Nothing~ Oh welcome back Kai" Miwa saw the brunette sitting next to him "So any contact?"

"No" Kai began to eat his breakfast

"Here" Aichi gave him his cloak

Kai just simply took it out of her hands and put it around him.

After they finished their breakfast, it's time to travel.

"So where is this place we are going?" Aichi asked

"Oh, you can say our base with other people hadn't got controlled" Miwa answered

"HHmmnn. So about how many are you?"

"Heh?" Miwa blinked at her

"How many bases do you have" Aichi rephrased her sentence

"Oh, about 4 bases around the country"

"And I presume that Kai-kun is the leader"

"Bingo~ Kai is the best fighter both cardfight and battling"

"Hhhmmm" Aichi glance at Kai next to her

"What" Kai saw her glance

"No, nothing" Aichi look away

Silence paused between them.

"Why is your cape on me this morning" Aichi broke the silence

"Last night was cold and you were shivering, that's why I put it on you"

Silence then again fills the air.

"Thanks" Aichi muttered

"Hmph" Kai just said

Miwa snickered as the conversation was going on.

"Aichi" Aichi turn to Emi

"What is it Emi?"

"Is it really ok to go with them"

"Don't worry, I trust them"

"Ok" Emi grip Aichi's hand harder

* * *

After a lot of long walking, they manage to see a huge building in front of them.

"This is..." Aichi gaped at the building

"Yes this is the Vanguard Fighter Base" Miwa stood next to her

They walked in to the entrance, Kai swiped a card then the door opened.

"Ah welcome back Kai-kun, Miwa-kun" a man with green hair sitting in a desk greeted them

"Meow~" a cat purred next to him

"We're back, Manager" Miwa said

He looks behind Miwa and saw Aichi and Emi behind him. He raised his eyebrow "You found somebody?"

"Yeah, it seems that she and her sister survived the whole time"

Aichi just nodded her head and Emi hid behind her.

"Well, that's unusual for it to happen after 6 months"

"Well you can say that"

"The report" Kai interrupt their conversation

"Ever since you two left, there wasn't any disturbances. Everything is going peacefully" he answered

"Alright" Kai walked through another door; Miwa followed him gesturing Aichi to follow. Aichi gave a little bow to the manager and followed them. As they walked through the doors, there were many people in the room. Aichi and Emi were surprised at the large amount of people that survived.

"Miwa you take Aichi to the infirmary then show them to their rooms. I have work to do" Kai walked to the elevator

"Roger" Miwa saluted "Hora hora lets go" he tugged on Aichi's arm

"Don't pull me" Aichi said as she was being dragged

* * *

"Hey Aga you here" Miwa called in the infirmary

"Aga?" Aichi and Emi look at each other

"Hey Miwa how many times that I have to tell you, my name is Agatha!" a woman with turquoise shoulder length hair, a white head band placed on her head and wearing a white nurse coat came out with a vein popping out of her head.

"Sorry, sorry. You got a patient" Miwa patted Aichi's shoulder

"Oh you found someone" she looks at Aichi and Emi "Where's the injury?"

Aichi walked up and held out her arm, sawing the arm with the handkerchief.

Agatha took off the handkerchief, gave it to Aichi and began to examine it.

"The wound is fine, it's not infected. Let's get it in a bandage" she pulls Aichi to a bed. She brought out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around her arm.

"And there" she snip the bandage

"Thanks" Aichi tested her arm

"You're welcome. I'm surprised that you and your sister survived these 6 months"

"Yeah" 'This is the third time someone said to me' Aichi thought

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuna Agatha a nurse here, nice to meet you" she introduced

"I'm Sendou Aichi and my sister Emi" Aichi said

"The wound is not that deep, but it will hurt if you over do it. It may heal in 4 days"

Aichi nodded.

"All done" Miwa said

"Yeah" Aichi nodded, walking to the door

* * *

Miwa led them to the fifth floor of the building.

"Here we are" Miwa open a door with a 122 number on it. In the room, a yellow colored room with the two beds on the opposite sides of the room, two desks connected in the middle, a window behind it and a bathroom near the door.

"Wow" Emi ran in the room

Aichi's eyes gaped at the room.

"Surprised, you're not the only one" Miwa shrugged

"Thanks" Aichi mutter

"Huh?" Miwa look at her

"Thanks for helping us" Aichi gave a small smile

"You're welcome" Miwa gave her a toothy grin "Get some sleep, we got a big tomorrow. Now I have work to do. Night" he waved

Aichi closed the door and plopped herself on the bed "Aaahhh, I'm tired"

"Yeah, me too. All that walking is tiring" Emi sat on the other bed

"Why don't you take a shower after that trip we are pretty messy" Aichi sat up

Emi nodded and went to the bathroom. When Emi went in, Aichi stood up and look out the window. The only thing they can see is the dark sky and the empty land.

Aichi sighed 'Why did this have to happen to us' she put her hand on the window. Aichi turn to her bag and took out a deck case 'It been a while since I used this' she took out her cards "Sorry, for not using you for a long time" she apologized to a card 'I better get my deck ready in case for an attack' Aichi sat down in the desk and spread the cards out. She took out cards and put in different cards each time.

"Aichi" Aichi saw Emi in her yellow pj's

"Oh Emi you're done"

"Yeah, eh" Emi look over Aichi's shoulder "Aichi you're using them again"

"Yes. You should go to sleep, it's getting late. I'll go take a shower then later check my deck"

"Ok, don't stay up late" Emi went to bed

Aichi finished her shower and proceed to her cards.

'This should a little unbalanced' Aichi look at the cards in her deck 'Why won't I try this' she took out some cards from each grade and replace them with new ones "Yosh, I'm done"

"Aichi" she turns and saw Emi up in the bed

"Oh Emi sorry did I wake you up"

"No just not tired"

"Well go to sleep" Aichi turn of the table light

"Is it okay if I sleep with you?" Emi asked

Aichi lightly smiled and nodded. Emi crawled out of her bed and in to Aichi's. Aichi crawled into bed and pull the covers over them.

"Hey Aichi" Emi said

"What is it?"

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Emi suddenly said

"I also don't know" Aichi turn face up to the ceiling

"I wish Okaa-san is with us" Emi cling to Aichi

"I also" Aichi wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a hug "But we can save her"

"Yeah" Emi nodded

"Sleep its late"

"Goodnight Aichi"

"Goodnight Emi"

* * *

**What do you think? This maybe not a good chapter. The next chapter will be better. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey this is ShiningButterfly. I am back, sorry for not updating for a long time. For Spring Break, I just was lazy like a dog. Anyway, here's chapter 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

_Knock knock knock_ A sound interrupted the morning in room 122. Knock knock knock The sound rang again.

"Coming" Aichi yawn as she opened the door. The door reveals a girl who appears to older than Aichi with light lavender hair in a high school uniform.

"Morning you seem to be awake" she said

"You are?" Aichi asked

"Tokura Misaki" she introduce herself "Miwa told me about you guys. You've been in a tough situation"

"Yeah" Aichi nodded looking at the ground "Come on in" she made way for Misaki to walk in the room

"Thanks" Misaki walked in

"So you did you come here?" Aichi asked

"Since you and your sister just came here, Miwa asked me to tell you our base"

"Oh" Aichi sat on the bed brushing her hair

"Here" Misaki handed her a pile of clothes

"This is..." Aichi eyed the clothing

"Clothes, Miwa thought that you needed new clothes. Yesterday, he saw you in those dirty clothing, thinking that you guys need new ones" Misaki said

Aichi took the clothes off her hands. She took a pair and went to change in the bathroom. A moment later, Aichi came out wearing a red sweater with a short greenish blue jacket over it and blue pants.

"Not bad, it look good on you" Misaki complimented

"It's pretty comfortable, but why pants?" Aichi look at the blue pants she is wearing

"Oh that. We tried to find a skirt long enough for you, but there wasn't. The only choice was this" Misaki answered

"Well it's not a choice" Aichi shrugged, she walked her bed "Emi, Emi" she shook the girl in her bed

"Mmnn" Emi rub her eyes "Oh morning Aichi"

"Morning Emi" Aichi greeted

"Who is she?" Emi eyed Misaki

"Tokura Misaki, Miwa sent her. Here" Aichi held out the other pile of clothes

"Clothes?" Emi said

"Change in them"

Emi took it out of her hands and went to change in the bathroom.

Aichi and Misaki waited for her to come out

"If you want to say something just say it" Aichi interrupted the silence

"What do you mean?" Misaki ask her

"You don't fool me Misaki"

Misaki closed her eyes "I knew it Aichi. How've you been?" she smiled

"Miwa told you already, our situation" Aichi sat on the bed

Misaki nodded "Yeah, sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, what happen happened"

Misaki nodded.

"Oh how about you?" Aichi asked

"Well you know the usual" Misaki shrugged

"Pftt" they started to laugh, they laughed heartily. Feeling happiness that haven't been felt in a long time.

"It's been a long time since I laughed" Misaki smiled

"Me too" Aichi smiled back

"Aichi you changed"

"You can say that" Aichi shrugged

"Aichi" they see Emi in a pink sweater with a pink ribbon at her chest and a blue skirt

"Oh Emi, the clothes... They match you" Aichi complement

"Thanks" Emi smiled

"We better go, breakfast is about ready" Misaki look at her watch

"Yeah let's go" Aichi stood up

* * *

"Wow" Emi gaped at the size if the cafeteria

"Amazing, right. I know what you mean" Misaki said

"Misaki!" her name was called

They saw a girl with the same uniform as Misaki's with green hair in a bun waving to them

"Akari" they walk to the table "Morning"

"Morning, oh. New members?" she look at Aichi and Emi

"Sendou Aichi and Sendou Emi-chan" Misaki introduce

Aichi and Emi bowed.

"I'm Yotsue Akari nice to meet you"

"Like wise" Aichi said

They went in line and got their breakfast and sat back down.

"Yo Aichi" they saw Miwa and Kai in front of them

"Miwa Kai-kun" Aichi said

"Can we sit with you guys?" Miwa asked

"It's alright" Akari said

They sat down on the opposite side.

"So what do you think" Miwa asked

"It's fine" Aichi bite on her toast

"Man loosen up. We're all friends here, right Kai" her turn to Kai

Kai just drink his coffee.

Miwa sweatdropped.

"Thanks for the food" Aichi took her tray away

"Ah Aichi" Emi pick up her tray and followed her

"Your finished already, it's early" Miwa said

"Around this time Aichi practice her sword" Emi answered

"Eh this early" Akari was surprised

"Well can say that" Emi said

"Is there was practice room here" Aichi asked

"On the third floor" Misaki said

"Let's go Emi" Aichi put her tray next to the trash can

"Coming" Emi put her tray away and ran to her sister

Akari blinked in confusion "Née Misaki why did you tell her"

"If she have a reason then let her go it" Misaki took the last bite of her breakfast "I'm going to watch Aichi" she took her tray away

"Ah Misaki wait for me" Akari went after her

Kai stood up, put his tray away and went out the door.

"Eh" Miwa look both ways seeing the empty chairs "Hey don't leave me alone" Miwa followed Kai

* * *

_Ding~_ The elevator stopped at the third floor. The doors open revealing a hall way to gym like doors. Aichi push the doors open, the room was empty as a desert. Emi sweatdropped at the emptiness. Aichi sighed and search for anything that is useful.

"Empty" they turn to see Misaki, Akari and Miwa at the door

"You can say that" Aichi shrugged "Do you have anything useful here"

"Well people come around here usually in the afternoon" Akari said

"I see" Emi said

"Well even there isn't any fighters, it's better" Aichi walk to the middle of the room

"Why?" Miwa asked

"I can train better than to fight" Aichi shrugged

"O... Kay. But you don't have your sword" Miwa said

"Oh that" Aichi put down her arms, then two fans about a foot size slid down under her sleeves in to her hand

"Eh?" Miwa and Akari were confused

"Fans?" Miwa raised an eyebrow

"Aichi is able to use multiple of weapons including fans" Emi answered the question

"Is there any place that practice blocking" Aichi asked

"Blocking?" Miwa raise his eyebrow again

"She means like blocking swords or flying objects" Misaki explained

"Ummm... We do have an electric robot for practice" Miwa said

"That'll do" Aichi put away her fans back in to her sleeves

"Well here it is" Miwa took them to the next room that is higher and wider

Aichi walk to the robot about twice her size "Where's the switch"

"Oh" Miwa walked to the back of it and push a button

The robot jolted and revived to life.

"What level do you want it to be?" Miwa asked

"High" Aichi played with her hair

"What!" Miwa exclaimed

"What?" Aichi looked at him

"Do you know what are you doing!?"

"No" Aichi shrugged her shoulder

"No one can beat this robot on high level except Kai"

"So"

"So... Do you want to get crushed"

"Don't care" Aichi turn the switch to high

The robot jumbled and jiggled standing high with red lights coming out of its eyes. The head moves left to right searching for its next victim. It stopped and lock on to Aichi, the hand morphed in to a sword. Raising it above Aichi.

"Aichi!" Emi yelled

The sword came down like the speed of light. But was blocked by a single fan.

"Seriously" Aichi turn to Miwa "This is the strongest that you have" she pushes the sword away and kicks the robot causing it the stumble backwards. The robot regains its balance and began charging at Aichi. Aichi took out her other fans and un fans them, blocking the sword. Aichi push the sword back and throw a fan at its face, catching it when it was bounced back.  
'Well that didn't work' Aichi thought as she duck the sword that was swung at her 'No choice' she jumped back, threw a fan across the room. The sword was above her head, but Aichi stop it with her other fan. The robot then stops moving. The fan flew back and presses the button on the back.

"Hey Aichi that was amazing!" Miwa ran up to her "Normally for Kai, he destroys this thing" he patted the robot

"Not bad" Misaki walk up

"Remind me next time that you have a stronger robot" Aichi put away her two fans in her sleeves

"This is the best electric fighter" Akari said "You're really strong. You know what theis means" she turns to Misaki

"What?" Misaki said

"Kai can finally get an equal opponent"

"Equal?" Aichi raised an eyebrow

"Kai is the best out of the three fighters in the four base" Miwa explained

"You already told me that" Aichi crossed her arms

**_BANG!_ **An explosion shook that building.

"What was that" Aichi held on to Emi, the shock almost made Emi fall

Miwa look at the ceiling "No good" he mutter "Let's go" he ran out the door

Misaki, Akari, Aichi and Emi ran after him.

* * *

"Kai" Miwa saw the brunette looking at the window

"Takuya report" Kai look at the man next to him, who wears a black shirt with a blue vest over it and black pants looking through the binoculars

"There's..." he started

"Between 150 to 170 Void soldiers, 100 of their pets and 1 Cardfighter" a voice said

They saw Aichi looking out the window.

"How did you..." Takuya started

"After surviving 6 months" Aichi crossed her arms

"Whatever get the fighters ready" Kai walk to the lobby

"Come on Aichi" Miwa followed him

Aichi nodded began to follow him.

"Aichi" she felt a tug on her sleeve

"Don't worry Emi" she put her hand on her shoulder "Yostue take care of her"

Akari nodded and took Emi.

"Misaki lets go" who nodded and they went to the lobby

"How'd you know I was a fighter" Misaki said

"I know you have a deck when we're little plus..." they walk through the doors "You wouldn't let your parents down to protect this world"

Misaki smiled and look forward.

"Hey Aichi" they saw Miwa at the front of the crowd with Kai

"Well the orders" Aichi said as they push through the crowd

"You need a Vanguard Glove first" Miwa showed his hand

"Don't need it" Aichi reach in her pocket and took out blue glove, white linings with a red jewel on the back

Kai raised his hand up. Silence filled the air. In one moment, the hand fell. Rainbow lights shine for each glove, each person glow white transforming in to units.

"Aichi what are you waiting for?" Aichi turn to her left and saw a woman wearing a white top, long red skirt and sleeves, light lavender hair in a high ponytail holding a spear in her hand (Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime)

"Your Misaki, right" Aichi blinked in confusion

"Of course" she crossed her arms

"Surprised" they turn to their right and saw two knights on their own dragon (Dragon Knight, Nehalem) (Thunderstrom Dragoon)

"Well... This is the first time I seen many units" Aichi look around

"Hurry up" Kai said as the dragons wings flapped and he off to fight

"Jeez" Aichi reached for her pocket and took out a deck

"You have a deck?" Miwa raise his eyebrow

"Of course, I won't be here if I don't have one" Aichi spread out her cards

"Y-Yeah" Miwa sweatdropped

Aichi pull out a card and closed her eyes. The jewel on her gloves glowed, blue light surrounded her. White armor with sapphire gem armed her and her sword with the same color plus gem, her hair was replaced by blue hair instead of white (Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha)

"That's!" Miwa said

"Royal Paladin" Misaki said

"Amazing" Miwa excitedly said

"What" Aichi said

"Royal Paladin clan is one of the rarest clan we've ever seen. Not one in this base has one" Miwa exclaimed

"O-k" Aichi said

"What are you doing hurry and fight" Kai flew past them

"You heard him" Aichi unsheathed the sword and ran towards a grass bird, Aichi pulled out a card "Prizmy call" a leopard with armor came out the card "Go" the leopard ran and slashed the bird

* * *

Kai slashed most of the pets and unharmed any Void Soldiers. He finally reached to the Cardfighter.

"I'm your opponent" Kai turn back to his original

The Void Soldiers glove glowed. They both put their first vanguard on a table formed by rock.

"Stand Up"

'The' (for Kai)

"Vanguard"

* * *

**Next is the Vanguard Fight. I am still thinking about the next chapter. I haven't thought what the Void Soldier deck is going to be so I want your opinion. I thought:**

**Megacolony**

**Granblue**

**Dark Irregulars**

**Spike Brothers**

**The choice can be yours. And oh about my other crossovers. I am working on them after thinking over and over during spring break. I promise you that I will update them, the ideas are not coming in my mind. Also thank you who favorite or followed and reviewed this story. I mean 10 Favorites, 13 Follows and 12 Reviews this is better than Vanguard Brawlers. I am going to do my best on continuing on my fanfic. Don't for get to review.**


End file.
